Love Confessed
by Ginmado12345
Summary: Gingka has finally confessed his love to Madoka. How will Madoka react? Read on to find out. *First fanfic*


**This is my first fanfic. Please review if you like it.**

**I don't own MFB. **

**LOVE CONFESSION**

It was a Sunday morning. Madoka had just finished fixing Gingka's Pegasus. Gingka came in rushing through the door. Madoka went upstairs to take a look at who it was. She saw Gingka all wobbly and he suddenly fell to the floor. Madoka became worried and quickly ran towards him. "Gingka, are you okay?" she said, worried. She then put a hand on Gingka's forehead. He was burning hot! She then reached out an arm around his neck and pulled him up. She then took him to her room. She had some ice cubes which she had put on Gingka's forehead. She also checked his temperature which was 104 C. Suddenly, Gingka spoke, "M-Madoka?" "I'm right here, Gingka." Madoka said clenching Gingka's hand tightly.

"What just happened? I was here to get my bey back and suddenly I felt like everything went black…"

"Gingka, you need to rest. You have a high fever." Madoka insisted.

"But I had a match with Kyoya this evening and I can't back out you know."

"Gingka I know but you really need to rest. You are in no shape to battle with anyone right now. Here, take some medicine and you'll feel better in no time."

"Medicine? Ugghhh…"

"Hahaha, I know how much you hate medicine but you have to take it in order to battle Kyoya."

"Hmm… Yeah." With this Madoka poured a spoonful of medicine in Gingka's mouth. After this Gingka went into a deep sleep.

Madoka pulled a sigh watching Gingka sleep and went downstairs back with the repairs. Now it was Kenta's Sagittaro's turn to get fixed. Suddenly, Madoka heard the doorbell ring. She quickly went to open up the door so that Gingka doesn't wakes up. As she opened the door she found Kyoya standing right in front of her. It was not so common to see Kyoya at the Bey Pit.

"K-Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Madoka asked.

"I came here to look for Gingka. We have a bey battle today and I can't find him anywhere. So I thought that maybe he's here."

"Well Kyoya, Gingka cannot battle you today." Madoka insisted.

"Why?" Kyoya asked in a loud voice.

"Shhh… He's sleeping right now. He has a high fever and can't battle you today."

"Ohhh… I see. Well tell him to get better as soon as possible, cuz I'll be waiting for him to battle me."

"Sure. I'll let him know."

"Okay then, I should get going now. Bye."

"Bye. Phew, that was a close one." Madoka said.

Madoka then went into the kitchen to make some soup for Gingka when suddenly she heard footsteps approaching towards her. She turned around to look who it was and saw Gingka coming down the stairs.

"Gingka? What are you doing here? You should be in your bed sleeping."

"I'm alright now Madoka, see." Gingka said while doing some push-ups.

"Well alright. Oh and Kyoya came here to look for you. I told him that you're sick and can't battle today. He realized what the matter was and went away saying the he would like to battle you once you're completely recovered."

"Ohhh… Thanks Madoka." Gingka said with a smile.

"What for Gingka?" Madoka asked, confused.

"For taking care of me." Gingka replied.

Madoka blushed, "Oh Gingka that was nothing."

Suddenly Gingka took Madoka's hand and held it towards his chest.

"Madoka, you have always been there for me. Whenever I'm sick you always take care of me. Whenever I'm hungry you make me the triple beef burger. Whenever Pegasus needs repair you stay up all night to repair it. How could I repay you?" Gingka said in a sweet tone.

"Oh Gingka!" Madoka blushed.

Suddenly, Kenta, Benkei, Yu and Tsubasa came rushing in. Tusbasa noticed Gingka holding Madoka's hand but no one else did as Gingka just let it go as soon as everyone came in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Madoka asked in a sweet tone.

"Nothing, we just came here to pick up Kenchi's bey cuz we all wanna battle." Yu said.

"Oh yeah, Kenta's bey is all done. Here." Madoka said.

"Great, thanks Madoka." Kenta said with a smile.

"Come on then guys. Let's battle!" Benkei cried out loud.

Benkei, Yu and Kenta walked out of the bey pit and Tsubasa, Gingka and Madoka were left behind.

"Aren't you coming too, Tsubasa?" Yu pouted.

"Nah. I'll catch up with you guys later." Tsubasa replied.

"Okay, whatever." Yu said.

There was a bit of a silence, when Tsubasa spoke up.

"Sooo… What was going on in here?" Tsubasa said with a smirk on his face.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Gingka asked in a nervous tone.

"Don't try to act so innocent Gingka. You'd better speak up. Why were you holding Madoka's hand, hun?"

"W-What… Ok so here's the stitch, I… I have a crush on Madoka since I saw her staying up all night just to repair Pegasus." Gingka cried out loud.

"G-Gingka!" Madoka said in surprise.

"Hah. I knew it. I knew it, that something was going on between the two of you." Tsubasa said with a smirk on his face.

"Madoka, I don't know if you feel the same about me or not but let me tell you that, I love you Madoka. If you don't feel the same about me than its okay but I will never go after some other girl even if you ditch me." Gingka cried.

"Oh Gingka, I feel exactly the same about you but I was always so afraid to tell you. I thought that maybe you don't have feelings for me. You know the way I have for you. But let me tell you too, that I love you too Gingka." Madoka cried.

"You guys couldn't have said this to each other earlier?" A voice from behind spoke. It was Kyoya, along with Hikaru, Hyoma, Benkei, Yu and Kenta.

"I told you guys to keep hiding." Tsubasa said.

"Awww but I didn't want to miss all the fun." Yu said.

"Haha. This was so sweet." Hikaru awed.

"Uhhh… What's going on here?" Gingka asked, confused.

"Well this was our entire plan. We just wanted you two to tell each other about your feelings." Tsubasa explained.

"Hah. We finally caught you two red handed." Hyoma said.

"Oh well, now that this is over. You have to have a battle with me Gingka." Kyoya exclaimed.

"Okay okay." Gingka said.

Everybody laughed.

"But first I would like to make beef burgers for you guys." Madoka spoke up.

"Yay!" Benkei, Kenta, Gingka and Yu said all at the same time.

"Off-course, she would make something that Gingka really likes." Kyoya said.

Just then, Gingka went down to his knees right in front of Madoka and said, "Madoka, will you marry me?"

"Off-course I will Gingka." Madoka replied.

Gingka then hugged Madoka, who hugged him back.

"Awww… This was sweet." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." Tsubasa said.


End file.
